1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to interior lighting and display panels. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to composite interior panels. The present disclosure relates still more particularly to methods and apparatuses for embedding a light source in a composite panel.
2. Background
Commercial airlines typically provide in-flight entertainment, safety notices, and other valuable information in the passenger cabin using static or programmable displays. Conventional static and programmable displays may include retractable display screens, passenger service units, display screens mounted in seat backs, or permanent placards. Static displays may only display a single image. As an example, a conventional backlit fasten seat belt sign in a commercial aircraft may be considered a static display. Programmable displays may be used to display a variety of images. For example, a retractable display screen in an aircraft that displays safety videos and in-flight entertainment may be considered a programmable display.
Conventional static and programmable displays on commercial aircraft may be undesirable in at least one of weight, bulk, number, efficiency, or connection complexity. For example, connecting a fasten seat belt sign may add manufacturing steps and time. Also, the fasten seat belt sign assembly may add weight to the aircraft. Connections and wiring for the fasten seat belt sign may also be more complex or heavier than desired. The bulk of a fasten seat belt sign assembly may be undesirable and may use additional fastening means for securing the fasten seat belt sign assembly.
Seat labeling and other location-flexible placards are currently not illuminated. It may be difficult to view the content of the placards under some lighting conditions or for some passengers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. One issue may be to reduce the bulk or weight of a display. Another issue may be to reduce or eliminate additional manufacturing steps for installing displays. A further issue may be to provide a cost efficient and weight efficient method of providing illuminated placards for conventionally non-illuminated placards.